With Every End There's a Beginning
by Jack Sparrow's Secret Lover
Summary: Lil is dared to go into the creepy mansion at the edge of her neighborhood on Halloween night. There, she discovers a man with scissors for hands. She immediately sets to work to get him normal hands. Things get a little... complicated though...
1. Dare

**I watched Edward Scissorhands for the second time last night, and fell in love with it all over again. So, I decided to write a fanfic. It might be awful, it might be great. Who knows? But I'm bored, so here we go!**

It all started with a simple dare. And it ended up changing my life in more ways than I thought possible. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

�

* * *

�

"I bet you'd be too scared to, like, even walk in there, Lilly," said the class bitch, Susan aka Suzie, as she pointed out the window to the dark castle on the outskirts of our neighborhood.

"Oh, yeah? I could last the entire night. Susan," I said, trying to own her up.

"It's Suzie," she replied n her nasally voice, flipping her perfect auburn hair and narrowing her green eyes.

"And the last time I checked, I was going by Lil," I said coolly, tossing my long brown hair in imitation of her and glaring at her through eyeliner-surrounded brown eyes.

"I'll bet, like, twenty dollars."

"On my name being Lil? Sure."

"No, silly." She acted like I was a clueless kindergartner. "On, like, spending the night in the castle."

"Make it fifty and it's a deal."

"Fine." She started to walk off, but then turned back around. "Oh, and you do realize you'll be doing this on, like, Halloween. When all the, like, spooky things are out and stuff." She giggled—"Ta-ta!"—and walked away.

"I hate that girl," I muttered to my best friend, Kim, who was pretending to be absorbed in her homework, but was probably listening to every word. "I really hate her."

"You could've said no," Kim said.

"That would only give her reason to torment me forever. Ugh, the little bitch. My parents are going to _kill_me."

"Tell them you're spending the night at my house."

"You'd cover for me?"

"Duh."

"Kim, you're the best!" I hugged her.

"I know, but let's not get mushy. Now get back to work; study hall's almost over."

I glanced at the clock and saw that we did—indeed—have only five minutes left. I sighed and tried to work on my stupid calculus homework. I was in an advanced calculus class, math being one of my best subjects, and now I was beginning to regret it. Countless sleepless nights were spent doing math homework. Either that or technology. I was quite an engineer—always building and designing things—although you wouldn't guess it by looking at me-so the tech class built on my strengths. If only it weren't so hard…

The bell rang, jarring me out of my thoughts. I scooped my books into my arms and hurried to my next class.

**Please review! I'd like to know what people think so far.**


	2. Sleepover

Two days later and it was Halloween. My little sister went to school dressed as a witch, warts and all, but I passed on the costumes. Some of the girls at our school dressed up, though, as small, furry creatures. Basically, they wore underwear to school. Yuck.

Suzie caught up to me as I was walking to the bus.

"Meet me outside the castle at, like, 8:00. You might want to, like, bring a sleeping bag or something. I hear sleeping on the ground is, like, totally gross." She laughed and pranced away to her disgusting clique of friends.

"I'll show you," I muttered under my breath. "Bitch."

That night, I shoved enough into my duffel bag to last me a week in the castle. Along with flashlights and bug repellant and such, I brought a couple peanut butter sandwiches and water bottles. Nothing was going to stop me.

When I drove up to the castle gate in my beat up car, Suzie was waiting impatiently

"What took you so long?" she asked, thoroughly exasperated. I glanced at my watch; I was five minutes late. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I scowled. "I'm just going to go in," I said.

"Try not to get killed." Giggle.

_Bitch._

I shouldered my bag and walked through the gate, trying to convince myself that punching Suzie in the face and breaking her nose was not in my best interests. I found myself in a garden full of hedge sculptures. There was a stag, a sea serpent, a giant hand… I walked on, mesmerized by their accuracy and beauty.

In the castle there stood ice sculptures, a thousand times more stunning than the hedges. Birds flocked in a birdbath in one. Another had a boy playing with a ball. Most amazing was the sculpture of a woman dancing. I touched a finger to her clear cheek. It was freezing cold and liquefied slightly at my touch.

"Please don't touch," said a quiet voice behind me. "They melt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, turning around. "I was just…"

The man that stood before me wore a suit entirely of black. It looked like leather. His hair was jet black and stood out in every which way. His pale face was filled with scars. What stopped me mid-sentence, though, were his hands. Or lack of hands, rather. Instead of hands, he had scissors, a foot long each. They were held out from his sides, twitching slightly.

"What the hell are those?"

He didn't answer, just held them up.

I jumped back. "Keep those away from me. Please."

He lowered them and a sad look crossed his face, much like a hurt puppy's. "Sorry."

"It's okay… So who exactly are you?"

"Edward."

"Edward…" The name rang a bell… I just wasn't sure what bell. "How long have you been up here?"

"A long time."

"Well, that helps." I paused. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"I've got some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Have you had those before?"

Shake.

"I think you'll like them." 

I reached into my bag, still keeping an eye on his scissors. He seemed harmless enough, but it was hard to be sure. I handed one to him. He faltered, trying to find a way to take it.

"Here," I said, and tore a small section of it off. "Put those down, please." He did so, and I popped the piece into his mouth. While he chewed it I pulled a chunk off for myself. "Like it?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him another piece. Pretty soon, we ate ourselves through my entire stash. My phone started to ring then.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Lil." It was Kim. "Your mom just called and asked to speak with you. I'll connect her."

There was a pause, and then my mom came on the phone. "Lilly?"

"No, Mom, it's Lil."

"Why didn't you come to the phone immediately? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

I groaned. She was _so _paranoid. "Yes, Mom. I'm fine. I was in the bathroom that's all."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"No, Mom, Kim's toilet ate me."

"Call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Bye, Mom." I hung up before she could say anything else.

"You weren't in the bathroom," said Edward.

"What?"

"You said you were in the bathroom. But you weren't."

"Yes, I did."

"Isn't that lying?"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't lying bad?"

"Yeah… but I had to. You don't know my parents. They would freak if they knew I was here."

"Freak?"

"Get really mad. Besides, it's not like it's going to hurt anybody. My mom is just really unreasonable. Ever since that guy died up here…"

"Jim."

"I think that was his name. Wait… you killed him! Now I remember; they said you killed each other. But apparently not." I stared at him in horror, and backed away.

He stared at the sculpture of the girl. "I had to. He was hurting her." 

I stopped. "Who?"

"Kim."

I could feel the wheels turning in my brain. "How long ago was this?"

"I don't know. A very long time."

"I think Kim might have been named after her grandma… Did you…? Were you two…?"

"I loved her," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Is she…?" He didn't finish, but I knew what he'd say.

"She passed away last summer."

He sat on the floor, as if the news weighed him down. I sat with him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said. He jumped at the touch and nicked me on the arm. I gasped at the pain that shot up my arm.

"Sorry!" he said, and moved away from me.

"No, it's fine." The pain had already subsided into a dull throb. I took off my jacket, and lifted my long sleeve. I had a cut about an inch long halfway up my upper arm. "It's not that bad," I said, hissing as I wiped the blood off with my palm.

"I'm really sorry." He sounded it.

I laughed it off. "Don't worry about it." I looked at my watch. 12:39 was what it said. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now." I pulled out my collection of blankets and pillow and spread them on the floor.

"I'm sorry," repeated Edward and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" I called and ran after him. "It's really no big deal. I'm perfectly fine so don't beat yourself up for it."

"Are you sure?" he asked timidly.

I put my hand on his shoulder again. "I'm positive. Good night."

We went separate ways and the rest of the night was peaceful. For me, at least.

Edward's POV

I lay in my torn bed and stared at the rotting wood above my head. The girl that slept just a floor below me reminded me terribly of Kim. Kim. The girl said she died. Beautiful Kim… was gone. 

And then there was the girl… She seemed crude and tough at first, but her eyes had a way of softening when she looked at me. And she had a gentle touch. Almost as gentle as Kim's. And I didn't even know her name. I sighed and rolled over, resolving to ask her.


	3. Waking Up

**Sorry for taking so long to update—I lost my inspiration. But I wrote a bunch, including part of the next chapter, which will be long, I promise.**

Lil's POV

I woke with a start, not remembering where I was and freaking out as a result. I screamed, causing another person in the room to scream, too, which made me scream louder. I finally calmed down and everything came flooding back to me: Suzie, the bet, Edward…

"Edward!" I said.

"Yes?" he called meekly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you; I'm just a little… disoriented in the morning." I checked my watch; it read 9:18. "Kim will be up by now. Listen, you stay here, and I'll go get her, okay?"

"Wait," he said. "What's your name?"

"Lil, short for Lilly."

"Lil," he repeated.

"Should I get Kim now?" He nodded, and I ran off, shouting over my shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Once outside, I jumped into my truck, and drove to Kim's house. I called her on my cell phone.

"Lil! How did last night go?"

"It was great! The castle's not really deserted; there's a man who lives there, his name is Edward, and he's got scissors for hands, and—"

"Hold on a second. You met Edward?"

"Yeah… How did you know—"

"My grandma told me about him when I was little. She said he's the reason why it snows here. But I never actually believed her! How is he?"

"He's good—a little lonely, maybe. I think he wants to meet you. I'm right outside if you'd like a ride."

A curtain on her house moved and Kim peeked out, looking like she had just rolled out of bed. "One minute," she said, and disappeared.

I settled back in my seat and turned on the radio, knowing it would be a while before she would be ready. 15 minutes later she came out, her short chestnut hair spiked with gel and hazel eyes decorated with a peacock green eye shadow that suited her nicely and brown eyeliner.

She hopped into the car. "Go."

"You didn't have to go all out," I grumbled in a good-natured way. "I just woke up, after all."

"Just drive. I want to meet my grandma's love."

"So what happened exactly—between Edward and her?"

She filled me in, speaking so fast I had trouble keeping up—I could tell she was excited.

**Please review!**


End file.
